warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Patriarchs of Ulixis
The Patriarchs of Ulixis is a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter. It is a Second Founding Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines. Proud Primogenitors, the Patriarchs of Ulixis have won great acclaim for their skill in battle. They are renowned for their exceptional bladework and marksmanship, to the point where their Veterans are often seconded to the Honour Guards of other Ultramarines successors. The Patriarchs have made names for themselves amidst the ranks of the Deathwatch and have even been seconded to the elite Victrix Guard of the Ultramarines since the resurrection of their Primarch Roboute Guilliman. Chapter History Space Marine.]] Founded in the dark days following the Horus Heresy, the Patriarchs of Ulixis is a Primogenitor or "first-born" Chapter, created during the Second Founding from the gene-seed of the Ultramarines Legion. The Patriarchs especially prize the skilled and selfless defence of those they are assigned to protect. ; the warriors of this Chapter display their company number on their left knee plate.]] Like their forebears, the Patriarchs of Ulixis have continued to proudly carry on the legacy of Guilliman. Notable Patriarchs of Ulixis *'Captain Echion' - Echion was a Patriarchs of Ulixis Astartes who served as the commander of the Ultramarines' Honour Guard. He was a veteran leader of many standard centuries of service fighting the servants of the Ruinous Powers. It is unusual, though far from unheard of, for an officer not of the Ultramarines Chapter to lead the Chapter's Honour Guard, though with the Chapter's resources stretched by Tyranid incursions on the Eastern Rim such a situation is set to become more common. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Patriarchs of Ulixis' Chapter colours are red, including the shoulder guards, arms, helm and legs, while the rest of the Power Armour -- backpack, torso and groin -- is bone, a hallmark of this Chapter. A Sergeant's helm is also bone. The black squad specialty symbol -- battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran or command -- is indicated on the right shoulder guard. A white Low Gothic numeral, which indicates squad number, is stenciled on the squad specialty symbol. A white Low Gothic numeral is also stenciled on the left knee plate which indicates company number. Chapter Badge The Patriarch of Ulixis' Chapter badge is a large white skull with a black Ultramarines' symbol, the Greek letter Omega, in the centre of its forehead. This is centred on a field of red. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pg. 29 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pg. 116 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 8, 141 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 8 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), pg. 47 *''White Dwarf'' 286 (UK), "The Eye of the Storm - Space Marine Chapters fighting in the Eye of Terror" by Andy Hoare, pg. 66 Gallery PoU_colour scheme.png|''Insignium Astartes'' Chapter Colour Scheme of the Patriarchs of Ulixis Space Marine Chapter File:PoU_Model.jpg|Patriarchs of Ulixis Tactical Marine Category:P Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Ultramarines Category:Second Founding